1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to fluidic counters and more particularly to binary fluidic counters having two outputs with feedback paths to indicate the presence of fluid flow in one output and transfer fluid flow to the other output.
2. History of Prior Art
Prior art has produced several types of binary counters, none of which have the reliability of the present invention. In general, the less complex fluidic binary counters are configuration dependent and require close tolerances in manufacturing, or they have oscillation problems, i.e. they will produce an alternating output in certain situations regardless of the input. The more complex fluidic binary counters have their deficiencies in both of the above areas with the added problem of complicated flow patterns.
Examples of prior art which pertain to the present invention are U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,676 to Bauer, U.S. Pat. No 3,490,478 to Brueler, U.S. Pat. No 3,223,101 to Bowles, U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,408 to Bellman et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,113 to Welsh, U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,205 to Bellman, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,692 to Ahern.